A hollow fiber membrane module is a module for transporting a fluid component between a fluid flowing in the hollow part of the hollow fiber membrane and a fluid flowing outside the hollow fiber membrane.
JP-2005-224719 discloses a technique of providing a gasket for preventing leakage between the two fluids. In this technique, protruding head parts are provided near both ends of a hollow fiber membrane bundle, a gasket is provided for sealing between the first chassis enclosing the center part with respect to the head part and the head part, and another gasket is provided for sealing between the second chassis enclosing the outer side with respect to the head part and the head part. The document discloses that the chassis may be of a rectangular cross sectional shape for sealing with the gaskets.
JP-A-2004-202478 discloses a technique of fabricating a hollow fiber membrane module with a hexahedral (with a square cross section) cylindrical chassis. In this technique, a potting layer is provided within the chassis for sealing between the fluids.
JP-2001-201122 and JP-A-2002-219339 each disclose a technique of making a fluid that is flowing outside the hollow fiber membrane homogeneous. In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2001-201122, a chassis enclosing the hollow fiber membrane is provided for guiding the fluid flowing outside the hollow fiber membrane to flow in the direction perpendicular to the hollow fiber membrane. In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-219339, the hollow fiber membrane is surrounded with a chassis from the side thereof, and a fluid is made to flow diagonally, upon which the ratio of the width and length of the hollow fiber membrane bundle is set to a suitable value.
In the technique in JP-A-2005-224719, for sealing with a gasket, it is necessary to provide head parts, and to hold the head parts with separate chassis. In the technique in JP-A-2004-202478, it is necessary to attain sealing in a chassis by potting over a wide area.